Tus lágrimas sobre mi rostro
by Out Of Time Man
Summary: One-shot. Agunimon x Kazemon. Una noche Agunimon, quien estaba aburrido, se adentra al casino de una misteriosa ciudad en la que conoce a Ladydevimon, que digievolucionará y causará un gran revuelo. Kazemon intenta averiguar sobre el asunto, y cuando se entera de las pretensiones de aquella digimon, la sangre le hierbe de los celos e intentará que no logre su cometido.


La rutina comenzaba a aborrecer su vida. El guerrero del fuego, Agunimon, seguía su jornada diaria de trabajo, desde tempranas horas de la mañana, cuidando y asegurándose que los diferentes pueblos del digimundo estuvieran a salvo y sin problemas que solían causar los maleantes de diversas zonas que le tocaba vigilar. No obstante, desde que la magia oscura de Kerpymon y la siniestra presencia de Lucemon habían desaparecido, ya no había mucho que hacer; aún así los diez Guerreros Legendarios se turnaban, cada uno por día, el trabajo y el deber de proteger el mundo digital.

Agunimon se despertó temprano, como de costumbre, aquella mañana en la que tenía el día libre; su compañero Beetlemon, el guerrero del trueno, le tocaba la responsable tarea de mantener el orden y la seguridad por las distintas áreas del digimundo. El digimon de fuego aprovechó para recorrer las calles de un tranquilo y frondoso bosque en el que se pudiera recostar sobre el tronco de un árbol y descansar. Y así lo hizo. Buscó un buen sauce que le brindara la suficiente sombra, y cuando encontró el indicado apoyó su cabeza, con las manos en la nuca, y se echó en aquel césped verde limón del que brotaban unos jóvenes Tanemons. Clavó su mirada en el firmamento celeste diurno, con la mente en blanco, mientras la brisa serena de aquellas tempranas horas de la mañana chocaba contra la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta por su formidable armadura rojiza: sus mejillas y su boca. En ese momento, Kazemon pasó por su mente. ¿Qué pasaba con ella, que de un momento a otro y de la nada se cruzó entre sus vagos pensamientos? Era por aquella brisa otoñal, tal vez. Y hablando del Rey de Roma...

–¡Hola!

El enérgico saludo de la guerrera del viento lo arrancó de sus distracciones. El hada digimon esperaba una respuesta animada de su parte, pero sólo se limitó a un simple 'hola' que apenas profirió con ganas. La pelivioleta observó un serio semblante en su rostro, y pensó que tal vez había llegado a desear los buenos días en un momento equivocado.

–¿Estoy molestando?

–No, sólo estoy un poco... desanimado.

Aquella respuesta del digimon rubio la preocupó un poco. Y es que ella siempre se preocupaba por todos, pero más por Agunimon, ya que normalmente él se arriesgaba mucho en situaciones difíciles y sus acciones solían ser muy temerarias. Pero aquel sentimiento de preocupación no se debía a nada físico, sino a lo mental... Entre los pocos segundos de haber escuchado la palabra "desanimado" se carcomía la cabeza pensando y tratando de descifrar su significado. Y sólo podía significar una cosa...

–¿Es por Takuya, no?

El guerrero del fuego miró extrañado a Kazemon; era como si hubiese leído su mente. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Y justo antes de preguntar aquello, el hada se lo contó. Ella había notado ese desganado comportamiento suyo cuando le tocaba patrullar por la Terminal del Fuego en su jornada laboral. Había estado observando, nostálgico, aquel precipicio por el que el joven castaño de las goggles había caído y encontrado su digispirit.

–Eres una acosadora -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras la digimon de lila le devolvía unas risitas como respuesta.

La noche se presentó tiñiendo el cielo de un hermoso y oscuro color índigo. El digimon rubio y la pelivioleta habían charlado, durante horas, sobre los viejos tiempos en los que los niños elegidos llegaron para salvar el digimundo. Kazemon comenzó a sentirse igual que su compañero, nostálgica y un poco triste, pero a diferencia de él, ella era mucho más optimista y alegre; era una digimon que le veía el lado bueno a todo. Por eso la apreciaban tanto.

Agunimon continuó paseándose por ahí; ésta vez por una pequeña ciudad. Beetlemon, quien regresaba del otro lado del mundo digital al terminar su turno de vigilancia, le comentó a la guerrera alada que había visto al digimon de fuego circulando por un pequeño poblado en el que habitaban seres oscuros. –Genial –pensó ella– Deambulando a las una de la madrugada por un lugar por el que no conviene pasar...

Mientras tanto, Agunimon, aburrido y con ganas de entretenerse un poco, se adentró al casino de aquella lúgubre y extraña ciudad por la que se había metido. Apenas había abierto la puerta, las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia él, logrando ponerlo incómodo. ¿Qué hacía semejante digimon entre toda esa sombría muchedumbre?. Un Devimon lo recibió amablemente con un ademán, invitándolo a pasar y a disfrutar de su estadía en aquel pintoresco casino de la ciudad.

–¿Quieres un trago, viajero? –le ofreció una Ladydevimon, la empleada que servía bebidas a los digimons.

El guerrero del fuego asintió.

–¿Licor de ajenjo, naranja o cassis?

–Naranja, por favor.

Kazemon, gracias a las indicaciones que le dió el guerrero del trueno, se dirigió hasta aquel poblado oscuro del que Beetlemon le había contado. Lo primero que vió, mientras iba volando en picada hacia la ciudad, fue el singular casino lleno de luces rojas que decoraban su fachada y los pilares de la puerta de entrada. Tenía una fuerte sensación de que Agunimon estaba allí, pues a él le encantaban las apuestas. El hada digimon echó una ojeada por uno de los ventanales para confirmar la presencia de su compañero. Vió a un Piedmon repartiendo cartas de póker y a un par de Demidevimons arrastrando fichas por toda la mesa del juego; un Blackgatomon espiando la baraja de naipes del Bakemon de a su lado; un joven Devidramon desesperado frente a un tragamonedas, esperando sacar el mismo número tres veces seguidas; y a una Witchmon junto a un Phantomon jugando a la ruleta contentos. Y entre tantos digimons del atributo virus en su mayoría, divisó una melena rubia cerca de la entrada.

–¡Bingo! –se dijo para sí misma; lo había encontrado– ¿Pero que caraj...?

Frente a Agunimon, quien estaba tranquilamente bebiendo de una copa de cristal, estaba aquella misteriosa LadyDevimon que lo miraba de pies a cabeza, como si lo estuviera analizando. Ella le preguntaba acerca de él, y que hacía a aquellas horas en un casino de los Soldados de Pesadillas; mientras llevaba una de sus garras carmesí a su escote oscuro, enseñando una prolongada curva que correspondía a sus pechos. El digimon de fuego ignoraba todas aquellas insinuaciones, observando a la Witchmon y al Phantomon que pegaban gritos de alegría por haber ganado en la ruleta. Ladydevimon continuó insinuándolo con miradas provocativas, sin éxito alguno. Lo miró a los ojos con una mirada pícara, mientras mojaba sus labios con su lengua y exhibía aún más su escote.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó el rubio, un poco molesto, recibiendo un 'tssk' de parte del ángel caído.

–_¿Acaso es gay? _–pensó Ladydevimon, luego de varios intentos fallidos de coqueteo.

Kazemon aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; aquella tipa de negro estaba pretendiendo hacer algo que al hada no le gustaba para nada. Quería averiguar más sobre aquella situación, pero para eso tendría que entrar al casino, y tampoco quería que Agunimon supiera sobre su presencia en aquel lugar. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba celosa, y debía impedir que aquella Ladydevimon lograra su cometido. Se le ocurrió una idea: tomó una tela oscura que encontró en un contenedor de basura y cubrió todo su cuerpo, incluídas sus alas, con ellas, formando una especie de túnica que sólo dejaba ver su boca y su mentón. Se veía rara, pero era suficiente para pasar desapercibida.

Entró al casino oscuro y, al igual que a Agunimon, todos los presentes clavaron sus ojos en ella. El Devimon de la entrada la saludó con un ademán, invitándola a pasar.

–¡Bienvenida a nuestro casino, señorita! ¿Cuál es su nombre?

A Kazemon le latía el corazón a mil por hora. Tenía que inventarse un nombre, y no se le ocurrió uno mejor que...

–DarkKazemon, mucho gusto.

Agunimon observó extrañado a aquella figura envuelta de negro. Kazemon, mejor dicho 'DarkKazemon', evitó tener contacto visual con él y se dirigió a las tragamonedas, buscando un buen lugar para observarlo tanto a él como al ángel caído que aún hacía de las suyas. Tuvo que tragarse todos esos horribles cumplidos y piropos que ella le hacía al guerrero del fuego, y éste sólo respondía con un simple 'gracias' desinteresado -lo que la alegraba un poco-. Aún así, quería ver hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar para ligarse a Agunimon.

Quiso ir a pedir uno de esos licores para examinarla de cerca, pero su túnica era demasiado larga y por accidente la pisó y la tajó con sus botas haciéndole un corte largo, dejando sus piernas visibles. Antes de que el digimon de fuego se diera cuenta, ella se piró directo al baño de mujeres para resolver un dilema: ¿se iría del casino a las corridas antes de que Agunimon la viera? ¿o iba a quedarse allí, en el baño, tratando de remediar el problema de su túnica y continuar con su plan?.

Justo antes de decidirse, un portazo se escuchó desde la entrada del baño, y parecían provenir de alguien muy enfadado. Kazemon, encerrada en uno de los baños, observó por el orificio de la puerta y, para su sorpresa, era Ladydevimon. Ella estaba frente al espejo manifestando un semblante que infundía terror, mientras crujía sus dientes provocando un sonido horrísono. Golpeó con fuerza uno de los lavabos mientras maldecía a alguien en voz baja.

–¿Quién se cree que es? Nunca nadie me ha rechazado... me las va a pagar...

Lentamente, el ángel caído comenzó a tomar un aspecto totalmente diferente. Su cabello albino se tornaba oscuro, y su peculiar traje negro se teñía de morado, formando un elegante kimono que le daba una apariencia mucho más atractiva a la digimon en cuestión. Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas frente al espejo, mientras observaba detenidamente su nuevo cuerpo.

–Yo, Lillithmon, ahora seré capaz de lo que antes no podía –profirió la unísona– Veamos si con estos nuevos encantos aquel guerreró podrá resistirse a mi belleza...

Kazemon iba a estallar. Ladydevimon digievolucionó a su última etapa, Lillithmon, la demon lord de la lujuria. El hada tenía que evitar que algo horrible pasara, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada contra semejante dama de la oscuridad, quien era mucho más fuerte.

La mujer demonio comenzó a utilizar una de sus habilidades, usando el espejo, para ver los recuerdos de Agunimon para manipularlo y así atraerlo hacia ella. Se podían ver sus aventuras en el pasado, luchando contra enemigos poderosos teniendo a seres humanos como aliados, y luego una emotiva despedida... En el cristal se reflejaban sus estados de ánimo en los últimos días, aburrido y nostálgico; y fue cuando a Lillithmon se le ocurrió una idea...

El guerrero del fuego, extrañado, se preguntaba por el paradero de la digimon de negro, quien se retiró de la sala con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, más no le prestó mucha atención. Mientras observaba como aquel Devidramon insertaba, entre uno y otro fracaso, las fichas al tragamonedas, sintió una extraña sensación de que lo estaban llamando.

_"Agunimon... estoy aquí."_

–¡Yo conozco esa voz! –se dijo para sí mismo el guerrero legendario del fuego, usando sus excelentes sentidos de la orientación para encontrar el origen de aquella joven voz masculina que se le hacía tan familiar.

_"Ayúdame, Agunimon... ¡estoy aquí!"_

–¡Takuya!

Tras seguir el camino por donde venía esa voz, se paró frente a una puerta de la que colgaba un cartel con una figura rosada y femenina...

–Takuya, ¿estás en el baño de las mujeres? –preguntó el digimon rubio con sorpresa y confusión.

_"Eh... sí, pero eso no importa ahora, ¡necesito tu ayuda!"_

Agunimon cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y tomó coraje mientras abría la puerta, esperando no ser bofeteado por alguna digimon que se encontrara dentro. Para su sorpresa, no había nadie, o eso era lo que parecía. Le pareció ver algo extraño y, cuando se volteó, vió cómo el gran espejo que estaba arriba de los lavabos brillaba en diferentes tonalidades, reproduciendo escenas de su pasado. –¿Qué demonios es ésto?

–Eres muy ingenuo...

Agunimon volvió a voltearse, llevándose un increíble susto al ver la representación demoníaca de la lujuria en forma de una digimon mujer. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió como su cuerpo no respondía ni obedecía a sus órdenes. Sus piernas se movían por sí solas hasta encontrarse frente a frente y a pocos centímentros de la demon lord.

–¿Qué diablos quieres de mi? ¿Y dónde está Takuya?

–Vuelvo a repetirlo, que ingenuo eres... –refutó ella, sonriente– Esa voz fue producto de una de mis fantásticas habilidades.

–¡Maldita! ¡No vuelvas a usar su voz!

–¡Oye! ¿Así es como tratas a una dama? ¿Y tan pronto te olvidaste de mi?

–T-Tu eres...

–Ladydevimon –completó la frase– No, ahora soy ¡Lillithmon!

Agunimon comenzó a ser hipnotizado por ella, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo accionaba contra su voluntad, abrazándola y colocando su boca en el cuello de la digimon.

–Eso es, déjate llevar...

–¡Remolinos de pétalos!

–¿¡QUÉ!?

La habilidad de atracción de Lillithmon fue interrumpida por Kazemon, quién decidió enfrentarse y correr el riesgo, a pesar de que estaba en desventaja, para salvar a Agunimon.

–¿Quién eres tu? –inmutó la demon lord de la lujuria.

–¡Soy Kazemon! –profirió el hada quitándose su túnica negra– ¡Y no vas a salirte con la tuya! ¡TORNADO DE KAZEMON!

La guerrera del viento se puso en forma vertical, con las manos en el suelo, mientras giraba sobre sí misma formando un tornado con sus piernas con rápidos movimientos centrífugos. La digimon del kimono morado evadió su ataque; Agunimon no pudo, pero logró despertarse su hipnosis.

–¡Kazemon! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No hay tiempo para charlas –le contestó– ¡Ésta mujerzuela no anda con buenas intenciones!

–Cuida tu boca, niñita –la regañó Lillithmon mientras la atacaba con su "Dolor Fantasmal", un hechizo con el cual maldeció al hada para dañarla; pero antes de que ésta sufriera más Agunimon le lanzó una "Salamandra Ardiente" a la demon lord para que Kazemon pudiera escapar.

–No tenía pensado atacarte, pero no me dejas otra opción... ¡Amor Oscuro! –Lillithmon le lanzó un beso que chocó contra los labios del guerrero del fuego, entrando en una nueva hipnosis de confusión.

Kazemon digievolucionó a Zephyrmon, usando su 'Energía Destructora', pero siendo esquivado fácilmente por su enemiga.

–¡Me estás sacando de quicio, chiquilla! –le gritó la digimon del kimono morado– ¡Prueba mi Onda de la Oscuridad!

–¿No sientes un alboroto por allá? –dijo un Pumpkinmon a un Myotismon, señalando el baño de las mujeres que se ubicaba al fondo; y antes de que su receptor pudiera responder surgió una gran explosión en el casino y todos sus concurrentes salieron volando por aquella onda que se extendió por kilómetros, alarmando al resto de la ciudad.

Zephyrmon salió un poco herida de aquel ataque, pero se salvó gracias a que podía volar. Sin embargo, no encontraba a Agunimon, y tuvo que esperar a que todo el humo de aquella explosión se desvaneciera para poder buscarlo. Pero, por desgracia, apareció nuevamente Lillithmon, sorprendiéndola con otro de sus ataques: 'Uña Názar', que atravesó con sus garras doradas la barriga descubierta de Zephyrmon, lanzándola con fuerza contra una pared de piedra, cayendo de cabeza al suelo lo que provocó que regresara a su forma de Kazemon. La demon lord no paraba de reírse, y esperaba ansiosa ver la expresión de Agunimon. El humo se desvaneció por completo, y el guerrero del fuego salió de entre unos escombros, teniendo en frente a Lillithmon quien le señalaba con una de sus garras doradas -cubiertas de sangre- en dirección a la herida guerrera del viento.

–¡KAZEMON!

El digimon de fuego avanzó a pasos torpes para socorrerla, tratando de animarla, pero ésta no respondía. Estaba inconsciente.

–Ahora podré acabarlos a los dos juntitos –profirió la demon lord con un tono burlón.

– ¡No tan rápido!

En unos instantes apareció Beetlemon, golpeándola con su Trueno Milenario en la cabeza.

–¡Rápido, Agunimon! ¡Lleva a Kazemon a un lugar más seguro!

–¡Nosotros lucharemos contra ella! –le avisó Lobomon.

–¿Cómo me encontraron?

–Kazemon me dijo que vendría a buscarte, y supuse que algo andaba mal ya que no volvía –le contestó el guerrero del trueno– ¡Ahora busca a alguien que pueda curarla!

Agunimon cargó al hada en sus brazos, tratando de no dañar aún más sus heridas, recostándola detrás de unas casas lejos de la demon lord. La guerrera del viento comenzó a toser y a gemir del dolor. Agunimon no soportaba más verla en ese estado; con esas heridas en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo la de su barriga que parecía no tener remedio, y sus alas completamente rotas. Se puso bastante pesimista frente a la situación de su compañera, y rompió en un silencioso llanto; sus lágrimas resbalaban por sobre su máscara anaranjada, y las pequeñas gotas caían sobre la cara de la guerrera alada.

–Agunimon... n-no te preocup-pes por m-mi...

El guerrero del fuego se limitó a quedar callado, pero sus lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

–Siento... t-tus lágrimas s-sobre mi rostro... –Kazemon le sonrió, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, levantó levemente sus manos colocándolas en las mejillas de Agunimon, quien aún no podía articular palabra alguna– E-Estaré bien... hemos p-pasado por c-cosas peores... e-esto n-no es nada...

El guerrero del fuego llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Kazemon, acariciando con sutileza su cabello violeta. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, rozando entre sí en un cálido beso que duró unos cinco segundos.

–Q-Quiero q-que luches...

El digimon rubio asintió. Algunos pobladores de aquella oscura ciudad observaron la escena entre aquellos dos, y decidieron colaborar con la batalla. Lillithmon invocó a dos fuertes SkullSatamon que emergieron de unos pentagramas del suelo, pero estaban siendo derrotados por el resto de los diez guerreros legendarios.

–¡Ahora, todos a ella!

Todos digievolucionaron a su forma bestia, mientras le lanzaban ataques combinados. Se sorprendieron al ver que los pobladores de la lúgubre ciudad en la que se encontraban los ayudaban en el combate: los Bakemons, Pumpkinmon, Devimon, Piedmon, los Demidevimons, Blackgatomon, Phantomon, Witchmon, Myotismon, hasta incluso aquel Devidramon de las tragamonedas.

–¡Mira lo que le has hecho a nuestra ciudad! –exclamaron los Demidevimons– ¡No tienes perdón!

Todos juntos atacaron con múltiples técnicas, derribando a la demon lord que no tenía oportunidad de lanzar alguno de sus hechizos. El brazo derecho de Lillithmon, aquel en el que poseía las garras doradas, se desintegraba en digi-code que se dirigían a Kazemon, rodeándola y restaurando sus energías. Ella, sorprendida, emprendió vuelo directo hacia la batalla, llamando la atención de Agunimon.

–¡K-Kazemon!

–¡Usemos nuestra técnica combinada! –propuso el hada.

–¡Sí!

–¡RÁFAGA ARDIENTE! –la guerrera del viento ocasionó unas potentes brisas que iban acompañadas de las llamaradas del guerrero del fuego, dando el golpe final. El resto del cuerpo de la digimon demoníaca se trasformaba en el digi-code que restauró aquella ciudad hecha añicos, alegrando a sus habitantes.

A la mañana siguiente, Kazemon despertó en el hospital de la misma ciudad; se había desmayado por el esfuerzo que dió en aquel golpe final. Volteó su mirada, y se encontró con Agunimon a su lado, quien esperaba a que ella despertara.

–Así que tu eras 'DarkKazemon', ¿eh?

La pelivioleta le asintió con la cabeza.

–Eres una acosadora... –le dijo, una vez más, el digimon rubio, a lo que la guerrera del viento le respondió con una muy animada sonrisa en su rostro.

–Lo seré cada vez que sea necesario –le dijo, tomando su mano con la delicadeza de un hada.


End file.
